Zelda's Choice
by Miss Maudlin
Summary: COMPLETE! Zelda's father has decided to showcase his daughter for marriage at a number of balls. But there's only one man who she'd want to marry, and he's not on the list of approved men.
1. The Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

* * *

**Zelda's Choice**

_The Announcement_

    Zelda was in her parlor, reading a novel on her crimson upholstered sofa. Her long golden hair fell about her face; her large sapphire eyes blinked every once in awhile in complete concentration. She had her long legs propped up on the end of the couch, not caring how unladylike her position was, especially since she was wearing a gown. Despite being a princess, she cared nothing for strict femininity, at least in her own room.

    She looked up when someone knocked on the tall, mahogany door.

    "Come in," she called in response. Her father poked his head in, frowning.

    "Zelda, my dear, you really shouldn't be so abrupt. Is it so difficult to come to the door yourself?" her father responded. She snorted in reply as he walked in and sat in an arm chair next to her.

    "Don't be such a prude, Father. Lighten up!" she exclaimed, smiling.

    The King of Hyrule sighed. "You are so stubborn, you silly girl!" He frowned once again, and added seriously, "Zelda, you should heed my advice. You are the Princess and my only heir -"

    Zelda cut him off. "How many times do you have to remind me? I know. I won't ever forget." She brushed her hair back from her face, revealing her lovely cheekbones and pale complexion. "How could I?" she whispered.

    Her father patted her knee. "I did not intend to upset you, my dear. But I do have some good news for you." The king smiled. "You are now ten and eight years, and I believe ready for marriage." When Zelda squeaked in disagreement, he continued. "Now, now, Zelda, you know it is true. You need to secure your roll as the next ruler of Hyrule. I have planned to have a number of balls and parties in your honor, while inviting many young men that I would find acceptable…" He trailed off as he looked at his daughter's facial expression. "What is the matter, my dear?" he asked tentatively, knowing full well how her temper could explode randomly.

    Zelda felt anger and offense at her father. How could he treat like some kind of animal put up for show? "Is that all I am to you? An heir to secure? Someone to marry off?" she asked, her voice trembling.

    The king instantly put his arms around his daughter and replied, "No, no, my dear, my Zelda, how could think of such a thing?" He continued to affirm his statements over again, that he loved her and only wanted the best for her, she was his daughter after all…

    Zelda simply sat in the circle of her father's arms, unresponsive. She wanted to throw him off of her and leave. She not only felt angry and hurt, but afraid. Marriage, now? She shuddered inside. To some man she would barely know? Zelda began to cry.

    Her father sat back in his chair. "Don't cry, sweetheart!" he cried, not knowing what to do. Zelda stood up, her fists clenching at her sides.

    "I appreciate what you are trying to accomplish, Father. I will consider your offer." Then she left, still crying. The king sighed a long sigh, and then rubbed his temples. His daughter was so headstrong sometimes! He left, not knowing what to think.

* * * *

    Zelda walked down the long hallways, rubbing her upper arms as if she were chilled. She was confused, and she truly only wanted to see one person. He was her best and longest friend.

    She eventually came outside to the arms practice yard. Many people, mostly men, practiced their swordplay in the expansive area. Zelda had always wanted to learn swordplay, but her father had forbid it. Her face in a frightening frown, she looked for him. Link.

    Her eyes eventually landed on him while she scrubbed the tears off her face. Link was practicing with another man, his long golden hair in a messy ponytail. His sword gleamed in the sunlight, and she noticed him smiling as he swung his weapon at his opponent. He loved swordplay. He was talented at it, too.

    As her own eyes landed on Link, other eyes landed on her. She felt her cheeks flush at the staring eyes. Why had she come out here? What would Link think if he knew she was looking for him specifically? Her behavior as a princess was constantly scrutinized. She sighed loudly and walked away, her tears starting to flow once again. She was such an idiot.

    The Princess of Hyrule stomped away, suddenly not caring about other's opinions of her. Could she never be herself? She walked around to the stable area and entered the building. Coming in the smell of horse sweat and sweet hay enveloped her senses. Many of the horses were gone, however, most likely being exercised on such a lovely day. Zelda patted random snouts, and then she climbed up the ladder to the hay loft. No one was ever up there, at least during the day. And hopefully no one would bother her.

    She covered her face in her hands, crying still. Sometimes being a princess was so lonely. She didn't care if she was simply feeling sorry for herself. Sometimes self-pity was necessary.

    She soon, however, heard someone enter the stable. Moving slowly to the corner of the loft, Zelda instantly felt embarrassed and prayed that no one saw her. She felt her cheeks flush to crimson as she listened to someone climb the ladder. She simply watched as she saw Link come into the loft, his sword clanging against his thigh. The silly man never went anywhere without it.

    He smiled when he saw her and walked over to her hay covered corner. "You know," he said with a grin, "your dress is going to get filthy."

    Zelda snorted while she wiped the tears away, once again. "I don't care." Link sat down next to her and simply looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

    Zelda and Link had known each other for so long, but lately they had grown apart. The pair had once been joined at the hip, but when hormones and disapproving elders came around in later years, they had quickly been separated. But their friendship would not be dissolved so easily. Zelda regretted her silence on the matter, though. Link was worth more than her silly reputation.

    Zelda stared down at lap, twisting her hands. She didn't know what to say. Should she tell him what her father had already planned? She sighed. Everything was always so complicated.

    Link poked her shoulder. "Hey," he said softly, "what's wrong?" He smiled his famous Link smile.

    And that smile made Zelda's heart melt. And it made her cry again. She covered her face with her hands, ashamed.

    "Zelda, what happened?" he asked again, not knowing what to do.

    "I - don't - want - to - get - married - !" she cried.

    "Really? That's a pity," Link replied, trying to lighten the mood. "I always wanted to marry you myself."

    Zelda took her hands off her face and smacked him on his arm. "Shut up," she mumbled.

    "It's true," he added, rubbing his upper arm where she'd hit him.

    She sniffled. "No, you don't understand. My father, he wants to hold these ridiculous balls and put me on show, like some kind of horse! He says I need to be married soon." She looked into Link's eyes. "I don't want to get married, at least not yet." She hugged herself. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I'm wallowing in self-pity. I am so stupid." Her eyes focused on the hay-strewn floor, away from those deep blue eyes.

    He took her pale chin in his hand. "You're not stupid," he said simply, but the conviction and seriousness in his voice made Zelda tremble. What was wrong with her? She most certainly cared about him, but… She continued to quiver. "No one can force to marry against your will, you know. And what if you truly find someone that you would like to marry?" Link asked.

    Zelda's heart was wrenched in two for some reason. But she kept her face impassive. "I know," she answered simply.

    He smiled. "Will you be all right?"

    She nodded. "Thank you, Link," she replied softly.

    To her surprise, he brought his hands up to her face and brushed away the remaining tears. Despite having calloused hands from swordplay, his touch was gentle. Zelda blushed.

    "I think the situation isn't as bad as you think." Zelda looked into his eyes as he said that, and she saw a glimmer of something. Sadness? But why would he be sad? Unless…

    She smiled feebly, and then laughed. "I know. I've always had the flair for the dramatic." She stood up and attempted to brush the hay off her gown. It was no use. The hay had gotten everywhere, including her hair. Link stood up and picked some pieces out of her hair.

    "You've got it everywhere," he said, laughing.

    She pushed him lightly. "Shut up." Link laughed again as he surveyed her once again.

    "But…" He didn't finish his sentence. Zelda noticed a slight blush come to his cheeks. "I will hopefully see once again, all right?" he said instead.

    Zelda nodded once again. She thanked him and gave him a brief hug. Then she left, walking back to her rooms, unaware of the people laughing at her hay-covered appearance, especially since Link had walked out of the stable right after her, also covered in hay. She traveled slowly, not knowing what to think. Did Link love her? Link? He was simply a good friend. She shouldn't overly flatter herself.

    When she got to the door, she found her maid waiting.

    "What have you been doing, Your Highness?" her maid exclaimed, bustling over to her side. When Zelda didn't respond, the maid sighed. "Come, Your Highness, at least let me run a bath for you." The princess complied, still deep in thought.

    Could he love her? Could he be hurt at the fact that she might marry another man? She shuddered in the warm water of her bath. She wasn't sure about anything. What if she loved him? And with that question playing constantly through her mind, Zelda eventually began the rigorous job of getting all of the hay out of her golden hair. She would figure things out. She was a princess, of course.


	2. Preparations

**Zelda's Choice**

_Preparations_

    Zelda looked out the window as she was being fitted for her new gowns. Servants chirped around her while they measured her waist, torso, bust, and everything else. She was getting new measurements because she had grown recently. Zelda smiled. Actually, it was only in her chest region.

    She watched birds through the window soar through the clear, autumn sky. Wrens and sparrows hopped along tree branches covered in burning colored leaves, and crows squawked while flying in circles. A soft breeze rustled the vibrant leaves. Winter was soon on its way.

    As Zelda was in her reverie, the measuring was finished. A servant tapped her on the shoulder. "We're done, Your Highness." The Princess nodded in response and stepped towards her bedroom.

    "Thank you," she said softly to the seamstresses. They tittered their welcomes before being shown out of the room by a couple of maids, curtseying. Zelda walked into her bedroom, wanting to get fully dressed because she only had a thin shift on. A maid followed her inside.

    "Will you be needing help, Your Highness?" the maid asked.

    Zelda nodded. "I would like to wear the yellow wool gown." The maid looked through the wardrobe until she found the specified gown. Pulling it out, she took the hanger out and hung it back into the wardrobe.

    "Here we are," the maid remarked. She set it on the bed while she pulled out a petticoat and stockings. She unbuttoned the back of the petticoat, and then helped Zelda into it. The Princess always felt silly having someone else help her to dress, but it was nearly impossible to button all of those tiny buttons by herself. She sighed inwardly.

    The maid then picked the yellow gown up once more and unbuttoned the back. Zelda pulled it on, and then the maid buttoned it back again. When she was finished, Zelda pulled on her stockings.

    "Do you need any more help, Your Highness?" the girl asked.

    "No," Zelda responded. She watched as the maid curtsied and left. Zelda picked out matching yellow slippers, and then looked at herself in the full-length mirror. The gown cut tightly across her newly developed bust, and pushed both breasts up onto her chest, although tastefully. The dress had lace on the neckline and sleeves; the cloth was embroidered with tiny flowers. Zelda smiled at her reflection.

    Zelda had consented to her father's plans, although in reality she truly had no choice. The king had invited both men and women to the event which would be called the Mid-Winter Ball, and it was to be held on the winter solstice. They had three months to plan; it was middle September.

    The young, unmarried men that were invited ranged in age: some were Zelda's age, some were in their twenties, and others were in their thirties and even forties. The women ranged in similar ages. Balls were not uncommon in the capital city of Hyrule, but they were usually held in spring and summer because of the warmer weather. Hyrule, however, rarely acquired snow. The king believed that there should not be any problem on the subject.

    Zelda sighed at her reflection. She was still angry at her father, at the fact that he seemed to not care about her feelings. But, she also considered, did he have much of a choice? She really was his _only_ heir. The throne must be secured. It was her duty as the Crown Princess of Hyrule.

    Zelda walked outside of her rooms. She was to speak to her father once again.

* * * *

    Zelda pulled the thick covers of her bed over her body. It had been such a long day. Her father had introduced her to many young men (and women, also) that had recently come to the castle. The majority of the men were well-known sons of dukes or marquis; they had come to the castle immediately in hopes of elevating their social position, at least in Zelda's opinion. Others all ready lived in the castle - their parents were either advisors, soldiers, etc. of the king. Zelda covered her face in a pillow. She hated being put on a show.

    It had started off well enough. Zelda was escorted by her father to the throne room, where she sat on the throne next to her father. Each person was introduced one by one; the women curtsied while the men bowed and even kissed her hand. Some men were handsome, but some were hawk-nosed, or oily-haired, or just very short in stature. One man in particular, though, stood out.

    He wasn't terribly handsome, but he was tall and ebony haired. He wore a silk white tunic, with matching green jacket and pants. His boots shone in the sunlight; his smile showed all of his pearly teeth. He was charming and suave.

    His name was Duke Kyanel of Fathington Hills. His family owned the land that contained Kakariko Village and produced the flour and energy that was made by the large windmill. He was the eldest and was first in line to inherit. He was very proud of that fact.

    "Your Majesty," Kyanel said while bowing towards the king, "and Your Highness," as he bowed toward Zelda. His sharp emerald eyes penetrated Zelda, and he made her feel extremely nervous. Who was this man?

    "Your invitation was greatly appreciated, and I thank you for the opportunity to stay in your lovely castle." He flourished another bow, and then he took Zelda's hand in his. He kissed it lightly; his lips were soft against her hand. The Princess blushed, embarrassed.

    Kyanel soon left, and other men were introduced. The introductions were finished in the afternoon. Zelda left in a sour mood. She found none of those men to her taste. They were all so haughty or slimy looking, or simply made her uncomfortable. She felt with each one that she had to mask her true self, as if they wouldn't approve of her personality or actions.

    Zelda ran her fingers through her long hair as she lied in her large bed. The silly introductions only further brought her hopes down. She _had_ to find a suitable partner, her father had said. And out of the fifteen-something men, there had been none. Her disappointment and anxiety grew rapidly. And then she thought of him, again.

    This man, however, was not one that was introduced or would be introduced in the future. He was not approved of when it came to her father. The man was a bastard son of the king's long-deceased brother. His brother's wife had committed an affair, and it was discovered by her husband. She bore a son of her adulterous partner, but the mother soon died from the hard birth and the infant was secretly sent to the Kokiri Forest to be concealed. When the king's brother was killed in a riding accident, the boy was brought back to the Hyrule Castle. And had been there ever since.

    Zelda's throat burned. She had known Link since she was six years old, when he had arrived once again to the castle. He had grown up into such a wonderful man. She growled under her breath. He was also the progeny of an unknown man and a scorned woman. It was so unfair.

    Recently she always attained a flush to her cheeks and a rapid beating of her heart when she thought of Link. It was even worse when she saw him in the flesh. His sapphire eyes made her knees tremble, and his lilting voice made her pointy ears burn a crimson red. She knew she was falling in love with the man---she had been for a long time, and it wasn't only until a few days ago that she recognized what her emotions meant. Ever since the encounter in the hay loft had she been pondering her reactions -and his. He was the man she wanted to dance with at the ball. He was the man she wanted to be with.

    Zelda wanted to cry, but she bit the inside of her cheek to stop the tears. She refused to be a pathetic, self-absorbed maiden girl. She would find a way to have Link has her own. Hope was always an ever present emotion. While clinging to her precious hope, Zelda fell into a deep sleep, where she dreamed of her golden haired prince.


	3. Awful Scented Blossoms and Unexpected Fr...

Disclaimer: I don't Zelda or any of its affiliated characters. oh poo…

* * *

**Zelda's Choice**

_Awful Scented Blossoms and Unexpected Friends_

    Walking in the gardens, Zelda felt more refreshed than she had in days. The sweet scent of newly fallen leaves filled the air, and a crisp autumn breeze breathed upon the land. It was a cloudless day. The cerulean sky sparkled and sunlight danced upon any reflective surface available. Zelda brushed her hands against soft flower petals, although in due time they would fall to the ground, brown and shriveled.

    But such negative thoughts did not enter Zelda's mind. Inwardly, she blatantly refused to focus on all of the pessimistic aspects of her life. Not to say she didn't think of them at times, but she simply did not want them to become the center of her life, the focus that dictated every action and idea.

    Zelda walked slowly throughout the gardens, merely enjoying the simplicity of nature. Fresh air literally breathed new life into her; the delicious scent of the outside world brought straightforward and logical views to her mind, detangling many that were strangling her. She was unaware of anyone else's presence until a voice brought her back to reality.

    "Your Highness, where are you off to on such a lovely day?" Zelda looked up from the ground to find Duke Kyanel bowing in front of her, smiling his opalescent smile. "You seem deep in thought," he added.

    "Yes, I suppose you could say that," she replied. Zelda felt slightly miffed at being interrupted, but she attempted to take it in stride. "Would you care to walk with me, Duke Kyanel?" she then asked, feeling required to take part in his company.

    His smile broadened. "I would be honored, Your Highness." Kyanel took her arm in his and rested his gloved hand near her elbow. He was taller than Zelda, but not by very much. His emerald eyes were just as penetrating as they were when Zelda had first met him. The Princess's initial embarrassment towards the man had disappeared, though; he seemed to mean well enough.

    "Your gardens here a lovely, Your Highness. I'm positive they are quite spectacular in the warmer seasons, am I right?" His voice was deeper than Link's, but it didn't have the same comforting quality to it. Zelda instantly scolded herself for making such comparisons.

    "Yes, I love the gardens, especially in the spring time. When the trees are budding and white and pale pink petals are showering the ground - it's one of my favorite times of the year," Zelda replied, liking the subject choice. She had always been partial to flowers.

    Kyanel nodded. "I know of what you speak. In Kakariko Village the townsfolk call those trees 'popcorn' trees because of their white blossoms. Although I must admit that despite the petals being pretty, they don't have a very nice scent." He shrugged when Zelda laughed. "Truly, they smell awful. Don't you think so?"

    "Yes," she replied, smiling, "they don't smell very good. It's a pity, really." Zelda felt herself warming up to Kyanel. He seemed haughty at first, but initial impressions do not always accurately display a person's disposition. She was glad she had chosen to be in his company. "What's your favorite season?" Zelda asked.

    He pondered the question for a moment. "I would have to say winter," he eventually replied, "because the snow is so beautiful, and the hills are overrun with white foxes and ermines. I don't like the cold very much, though." He smiled. "I must say that I am very honored to have been invited to all of the upcoming events," he added, changing the subject. "And that I would be considered worthy." Zelda blushed.

    "You're welcome." She then changed the subject back. "It rarely snows here in the city. I've never seen snow before in my life," Zelda said.

    "Really? You'll have to come with me to Farthington Hills. It snows every winter." The conversation eventually turned to other subjects, but they weren't particularly personal or forward. Zelda truly liked Kyanel, but of course only as a possible good-friend. She sighed, rather loudly, about a certain golden-haired man. Kyanel noticed. "That was a long sigh, Your Highness. Am I too forward in asking what it is in regard to?" he asked politely.

    Zelda waved a hand. "Oh," she replied, "nothing important, really. I just…I…" her voice trailed off. She wasn't confident in what to say. She surely didn't want to tell a stranger, a nice stranger, but a stranger nonetheless, about her personal problems! No, that would be silly, not to mention unwise. "Ah, don't worry. All will be well," she responded. Kyanel nodded.

    Their conversation continued until an hour or so before the noon meal. As they walked along the garden paths, Zelda still holding the Duke's arm, they came upon a certain golden-haired man that had been flitting in and out of Zelda's thoughts throughout the day. He was dressed in a simple tunic and hose, his sword belted to his waist. He had on his pointy, green hat that he had specially made from the Kokiri Forest. Seeing him there, Zelda stiffened and reflexively took her arm from Kyanel.

    "Link!" she called. "How are you?" She walked up to him, making sure that Kyanel followed. "Are you off to the practice field?" When he seemed disinclined to respond, Zelda simply continued to chatter. "Have you met Duke Kyanel? No? Well, Link, as I said this is Duke Kyanel of Farthington Hills." She looked at Kyanel. "And this is Link." Link grimaced at the lack of title, although it was only apparent to Zelda. When she tried to spark a conversation between the two, Kyanel interrupted.

    "Your Highness, I thank you for your time. But I must be off. Other duties to attend to, I'm afraid! I will hopefully see you again." He then flourished a bow and kissed her hand. Zelda watched as he walked away before turning back to Link.

    "Link, what are you up to? Really - "

    "Who was that again?" Link asked abruptly.

    Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Duke Kyanel of Farthington Hills," she answered slowly. "Why?"

    "No reason," Link replied, dismissing the subject. His façade instantly changed to a smile. "So, how have you been lately? I haven't seen you for a while."

    "Oh, busy, I suppose." And their conversation didn't get much further than that. Zelda noticed Link slowly becoming distant in his responses. The few times he did respond with a full sentence were with a clipped tone that could have been taken wrongly. She didn't understand him. Was he, dare she even think it, _jealous_? No, he probably just had a poor day. After departing from one another's company, Zelda went back inside the castle, for at the moment it was the noon meal.

    Zelda's new gowns for the Mid-Winter balls were soon delivered. All were stunning: one gown was pale white with silver embroidery and a corset-bodice. Another was pale pink with tiny rosebuds. Each one was beautiful, and Zelda was actually looking forward to wearing them. And hopefully, she thought with a smile, Mr. Grumpy Golden-Hair would be there, too. She sighed, though. The silly man was so unbelievably shy! She would crack through that exterior. She swore it - she swore it on the fact that spring blossoms smell terrible.

    How romantic.


	4. The First Event: Confusing Signals and D...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its affiliated characters. duh

* * *

**Zelda's Choice**

_The First Event: Confusing Signals and Desperate Declarations_

    Time passed. Autumn shed its leaves and winter showed its face, bringing with it a bitterness to the air and a gloominess to the sky. The ground turned into a sloppy, mucky mess, and the grass lost its green color to a muddy brown. Few birds flew in the open air, preferring the warmer weather of far-away southern countries.

    Preparations for the balls were underway: more and more people arrived at the castle bringing with them fancy carriages, thorough-bred horses, and silks, satins, and velvets that would make any person drool in ecstasy. Tasty delights and expensive wines traveled from distant areas and foreign countries. The ballroom was scrubbed until it truly did shine---the yellow striated marble floor gleamed in the little sunlight that beamed inside from the lofty windows. The glass in the windows was wiped and dusted, but it was difficult work because they were so very tall. It took more than one week to finish the work. The thrones were newly upholstered, and the wood of the chairs was cleaned and oiled. Everyone seemed to be in a dither over the upcoming events.

    Zelda was, in some senses, caught up in the events, but she strived to maintain a level head and calm façade. She still prickled slightly when she thought of the purpose of the balls, to show her off to any available man, to let any male know she was available for the plucking. Maybe not to such an extreme extent, but sometimes it certainly felt that way.

    Kyanel strove to always been in her company; Link strove to avoid her. The few times when she saw Link it was when she was with the duke. Damn her luck! She didn't completely understand the man: maybe he loved her, maybe he was disgusted with her, or maybe he simply felt unworthy in her company. Zelda was confused. Very confused.

    She wanted to spend her time with Link. She, in reality, spent her time with Kyanel, because she knew it was what her father wanted. It was what everyone seemed to want. But not her. Duty and need - where is line drawn? Zelda's mind was muddled; ironically, she was grateful for the balls. At least they would be distracting.

* * * *

    Zelda squeaked softly when she felt all of the air from her lungs being expelled. Her corset gave her little room to move, nay, to even breathe! Maids helped her into her skirt, and then they buttoned her bodice. Finally dressed, Zelda looked at herself in the mirror.

    Her mouth made a little o. Her skirt and bodice were a soft pink. The skirt opened up down the middle to show a creamy underskirt, which was embroidered with silver thread along the bottom. The sleeves on her bodice opened at her wrists, and lengths of the same creamy cloth as the underskirt fell near the ground. Both parts of the ensemble were also embroidered with tiny, silver rosebuds. A maid tied a satin white rope around her waist, which hung down to the middle of her skirt. The colors were perfect for her complexion and hair color.

    "Your Highness," a maid asked timidly, tapping her shoulder. "Would you like your hair to be done now?" Zelda turned and nodded. She walked to her vanity and sat in the cushiony chair.

    Her long, golden hair was made into multiple braids and then twisted upon her head, while strings of tiny pearls were intertwined. To her cheeks and lips a soft rouge was added. Pearl earrings hung from her pointed ears, and a matching pearl necklace was hung around her slender neck. Zelda looked into the mirror of her vanity, and she truly felt beautiful.

    Last minute preparations had people scurrying to and fro all day long. Mounds of food were cooked, and the guests finally had feasted an hour ago. Thankfully, someone had been prudent and had served a water-downed wine. The people had eventually been dismissed to prepare for the ball, which was what Zelda was doing right at that moment.

    Feeling ready, Zelda put her heeled slippers on and walked into the parlor, where her father was waiting. He stood up when she entered.

    "My Zelda, you look lovely!" The king took her hand and kissed her cheek. "You remind me of the Goddesses themselves." Zelda beamed with pleasure.

    "You don't look too dreadful yourself, Father," she added, taking in his appearance. The King of Hyrule wore a deep red jacket and pants, which were embroidered with gold thread. The color even masked his ever-developing abdomen.

    The king chuckled. "Ever the courtier, daughter." He took her arm. "Shall we be off?" Zelda nodded. Stepping through the door, the pair walked through the hallways to the upper level of the balcony.

    When they arrived, a trumpet fanfare played. Arm in arm, the king and his daughter walked down the marble steps to the ballroom floor, where the crowds of people were waiting. The fanfare finished, and a waltz commenced. Zelda began the night with a dance with her father. The crowd, taking the cue, began the dance also.

    Violin and cello players performed lovingly upon their instruments. Sweet flutes added to the melody, while the unique sound of the oboes added to the harmony. A single harp player carried much of the song; its dulcet sound was soothing.

    The waltz was quickly finished, and another one took its place. Zelda danced with many different men throughout the night, but she constantly looked for Link. He wasn't to be seen. Her heart squeezed. How she wanted just one dance with him!

    She did dance with Kyanel, however. Many times, actually. He smiled his famous smile, and his dancing skills were quite good. He certainly would be a suitable match.

    Zelda began to go into herself, thinking about Link, and as a result became quiet. She was desperate in her attempt to spot him, to just see him for one moment. Severe disappointment was threatening to take over.

    "Your Highness," Kyanel said softly, for he was her current dancing partner, "is something the matter?"

    Zelda looked up into his emerald eyes. "Oh, I apologize for my rudeness. I was simply thinking." That was the extent of their conversation. Finally stating that she needed a rest, Zelda walked over to a table covered in food and refreshments. She took a glass of wine and sipped it slowly, not particularly wanting to dance again.

    Zelda sighed. Was she going to ruin such an important event over a man she could never have? It wasn't long in finding an answer: yes, she added to herself, she would. Zelda left the ballroom, wanting to take a walk in the gardens.

    Going outside, the air instantly changed to a chilly breeze. The moon shown full in the sky, its glow yellow upon the land. Zelda shivered slightly, but continued to walk. Torches lit along the paths; Zelda listened to soft giggles and talk that resounded throughout the gardens. She followed the torch-lit paths.

    She didn't know how much time passed when she came upon a lone shadow -most people were in groups or pairs. The soft light of the moon illuminated Link sitting on a bench. Zelda's heart stopped.

    "Link!" she cried. She quickly walked up to him, where he rose in response. "I didn't think you had come…I…" Her voice trailed away. The backdrop of the moon gave him a celestial glow. He wore a dark green coat with black pants and boots. His hair was neatly braided with a black ribbon tied on the end. Zelda flushed; he was stunning.

    "I, Link, you look wonderful," she said softly. His cheeks became a deep red.

    "Thank you," he stuttered. "You look beautiful, too, Zelda." She smiled and took his hand.

    "You're such a jerk, you know that? I've been looking for you all night!" Zelda led him away from the bench.

    "Why?" he asked, his voice showing his surprise.

    "Because, I want to dance with you."

    Link shook his head. "Zelda, I don't dance," he stammered.

    Zelda looked into his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you do; we'll dance right here if you prefer. No one will see us, and we can still hear the music." She took his hand and placed it around her waist, and then she placed her own hand in his. "Dance with me, Link," she whispered. He complied.

    Zelda felt her heart swell with love. Link, truth be told, was a terrible dancer, but his intense concentration made her smile. He was perfection in the truest sense of the word. She wanted that moment to be frozen in time.

    The music changed to a slow, melancholy song. Zelda stopped the dancing, desperate to show Link how she felt. The fact that she couldn't ever be with him never crossed her mind, right then. Love can be so blind.

    She brought his head down to hers, and her lips met with his. But then he pulled away, from both her lips and her embrace.

    "Why do you do this?" Link asked harshly, his eyes narrowed.

    Zelda stared at him, feeling as if she had just been slapped. "Link, I…don't you understand?" she asked lamely.

    He shook his head violently. "You are a cruel woman, Zelda. Why do you toy with me?"

    "What are you talking about? Link, I - "

    He interrupted her. "You know as well as I do that I am a bastard son, of no importance or worth. Why do you make me perceive that you care for me, and then spend your time with that duke of yours? Why, Zelda?!" Link's face was flushed with hurt.

    Zelda couldn't respond. What was he saying? She would never use him. But…but…was she sending such confusing signals? Tears burning in her eyes, Zelda watched as Link turned to leave.

    "Wait, Link! Don't you understand?!" He continued to walk away. She grabbed his hand. "Damn it, Link, I love you!" He only stiffened in response, and then left her there, alone.

    Falling to ground, she sobbed bitterly.


	5. The Second Event: Mistletoe Kisses and R...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Link, Hyrule…yada yada yada… but I do own Kyanel (laughs evilly)

* * *

**Zelda's Choice**

_The Second Event: Mistletoe Kisses and Renewed Hope_

    The first ball was finally finished late into the night. Drunken pairs and groups hobbled up to their assigned rooms, giggling and snorting at bawdy jokes and songs. More prudent individuals had refrained from becoming intoxicated, or at least to a certain extent. Others partied late into the morning, doing only Goddess knows what.

    Zelda, however, was not apart of the drunken groups of people. She felt as if she had become numb, dead to the world. After her tears had become nonexistent, for there seemed to have been none left, she went up to her rooms, still alone.

    There was no maid to undress her. She practically ripped off the gown, but the little self-control that still remained kept her from doing so. After what seemed like hours, Zelda stirred up a warm fire in the hearth, and simply sat and watched the dancing flames.

    She didn't want to cry anymore. She didn't want to pity herself. But Link's face and words played over and over in her mind, because for some cruel reason they would not depart. Her heart was bruised; her usual optimism was buried for the moment. Her hope was slowly suffocating, and she did nothing to stop its eventual death.

    Her hope, while still suffocating, screamed that she go find Link and explain. That all _wasn't_ lost, that there was still a chance to redeem the situation. But while watching the orange flames dance hypnotically, Zelda fell asleep, a sleep so deep that no dreams or thoughts penetrated her mind.

    It was a blissful respite.

* * * *

    Days passed. Salty tears dried and were eventually stopped. Winter winds whistled through the trees, making them shake and moan. A bitter cold had descended upon the land. Dark gray clouds hovered above as if taunting the inhabitants to come out and play, and then find themselves drenched in a cold rain.

    Zelda had buried everything that had happened deep inside herself. Not until everything was over, until the solstice had come would she try to right the wrongs and heal the wounds that she had inflicted. Not until then.

    She found herself once again being readied for another ball. Dressed in a wispy white gown, Zelda went down to the ballroom with her father. Everyone was dressed similarly: both men and women either wore deep crimson or silvery white in commemoration of the season. Mistletoe was hung abundantly in the surrounding area.

    Zelda danced with many a partner. She laughed at their silly jokes; she smiled at their wittiness. Her façade was unknown to everyone around. Her mask covered what she truly felt.

    Oh, she was worried about Link, of course. She worried about what he felt, what thoughts were going through his head, whether or not he'd ever speak to her again. She also wondered what he truly felt: didn't his reaction show his love for her? Maybe. Maybe not. Many a year has been spent trying to understand the mind of men. Zelda was just as confused as every other woman on the subject, and to her dismay, Link was not at the ball to provide clarification.

    But she tried her hardest to not ruin the festivities. She truly wanted to have a good time. It's such a bother being sad. What a wretched emotion.

    Zelda eventually found herself at a refreshment table, sipping red wine, again. But this time was different - Kyanel stood next to her, also drinking wine.

    The man was quite dashing in his ensemble: he wore a deep red jacket and white pants; both were embroidered with gold thread. His ebony hair was pulled into a slick ponytail, showing off his emerald eyes. Many a heart pitter-patted when looking at him.

    "Your Highness," Kyanel said, "I must tell you once again how lovely you look tonight. That gown is a perfect color for your beautiful complexion." He smiled and toasted his wine glass to her. Sipping the burgundy liquid, he watched her with his emerald eyes.

    Zelda also took a sip of her own wine. "Thank you," she replied, not blushing at his comment, surprisingly. His flirtatiousness didn't bother her anymore. Her mind was on other subjects. "You look quite dapper yourself," she added. And she wasn't lying, either.

    He nodded, and then looked up at the ceiling. "Do you know how the tradition of kissing under mistletoe began?" Kyanel asked nonchalantly. Zelda shook her head, wondering where the conversation would go. "Well," he replied, his smile brilliant, "it's an ancient tradition, as I'm sure you all ready knew." He sipped a little more wine. "Long before Hyrule had a monarchy, or even was a unified country, Priestesses of the Goddess Din considered the plant capable of healing any sickness or poison. They held it in such great esteem that enemy tribes were to lay down their weapons if they found themselves under it, for mistletoe only grows on trees and has no roots planted in the ground. It eventually became a symbol of friendship, where I would assume kissing was used. And its tradition has remained ever since." He sat his wine glass down, for it was empty. Zelda watched as he came closer to her.

    The Princess of Hyrule continued to watch as he slipped a hand around her waist, took her own wine glass from her, and then pointed to ceiling, grinning. "You didn't notice?" Kyanel asked, as Zelda finally saw the mistletoe that had been right above her the entire time. She sighed inwardly.

    Kyanel bent his face towards her, his warm breath smelling of red wine. He kissed her tenderly, softly. Zelda stiffened slightly, although it was unnoticed by the Duke. She didn't want to kiss _him_. There was a golden haired man whom she wanted to kiss. A man who haunted her dreams, a man whom she loved so deeply that it was painful. Zelda only responded to Kyanel's kiss with a feeble pressure of her own. When it was over, the Duke wasn't smiling.

    The look on his face was most certainly not anger, but confusion mixed with hurt. "You love him," he said simply, no accusation in his tone. It was a straightforward statement.

    Zelda was beginning to tire of love and all that it entailed. Would the emotion never depart? "What do you mean?" she asked, vaguely miffed.

    Kyanel sighed. "Oh, Your Highness, please do not quibble."

    "Quibble? I don't understand your implication," she replied roughly.

    "Truly?" he asked, watching her again. "Why do you let me kiss you when you obviously love another? Do you not wish to reveal such feelings?" He traced her cheekbone. "Do you love him?" he asked simply.

    Zelda knew that _he_ knew. That she was desperately in love with Link. How, she couldn't even fathom. "Yes," she replied slowly, her answer barely above a whisper. Why she was telling this to him, she also didn't grasp. Her mind was in a flux.

    The Duke of Farthington Hills smiled feebly. "I thought as much," he replied. "Do you intend to tell him?" He never once said who "him" was.

    "I…I don't know," she answered softly. "I think he hates me."

    "If I am thinking of the same man as you are thinking," Kyanel said, "then I would let him know. He loves _you_." He poked her chest lightly to emphasize his point. "Tell him."

    Zelda's thoughts were in a blur. How in Din's name did Kyanel know of anything that was going on between her and Link? Was he correct in his assumption? And why in the hell would the man care anyway? She put her head in her hands. "We'll see," she answered, not wanting to commit to any particular answer.

    Kyanel held out his hand. "Good. Come dance with me." Zelda looked up and eventually accepted his hand. While dancing once more with multiple partners, Zelda thought. She thought intensely about what the Duke had said. His words inspired hope once again.

    And hope can lead to many great things.


	6. The Final Event: Confessions of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the Zelda franchise nor am I affiliated with it. Nintendo and its creator Shigeru Miyamoto own it. (did you guess that all ready? huh)

* * *

**Zelda's Choice**

_The Final Event: Confessions of Love_

    The solstice marked the beginning of winter. At high noon, the sun was positioned at its most southern point, although it was unbeknownst to most of the population. The temperature continued to be cold, but the sky was a clear blue, without a cloud in sight. Trees had lost all of their leaves, and were skeletal and withered.

    After the next ball, everyone would be leaving for their homes. Zelda was glad for it - she was exhausted. But the day wasn't over yet.

    The Princess of Hyrule was being readied once again. She wore a scarlet velvet gown with saffron colored ribbons adorning the wrists, waist, and bottom hem. Her golden hair fell down her back in thick waves; in her hand was a mask made with glass beads ranging from red to orange to yellow. Her costume was to look like a phoenix - the fiery bird that reincarnates itself from its own ashes.

    She joined the festivities. She danced with many different partners. It was no different than the previous balls. She smiled and giggled and spoke prettily until she felt completely fatigued. Pleading that she was bone-tired, Zelda was able to leave the ballroom behind.

    She fell asleep thinking of Link.

* * * *

    Almost everyone was gone from Hyrule Castle. Weary guests bade servants to pack mounds of clothing and toiletries, and eventually set off to their own homes. Duke Kyanel left; he kissed the Princess of Hyrule lightly on the cheek, and never looked back.

    Zelda knew what she had to do. Walking quickly through the castle hallways, she came to Link's apartments. His rooms were in the older section of the stronghold and were not as luxurious as her own. She knocked softly on his door.

    "Come in," Link called from inside. Zelda opened the door slowly, for she was anxious and slightly afraid. She stepped in, and then waited.

    Link had on his normal attire of white hose and a dark green tunic. His hair, however, was not in its usual ponytail; it fell loosely on his broad shoulders. He looked up at her and was silent.

    "Hello, Link," she said quietly, not knowing what to say. He continued to watch her with his sharp blue eyes. Zelda took the liberty to sit in a chair next to him. Silence continued, making the pair uncomfortable. Link shifted his position while Zelda wrung her hands. Eventually she said, "I've been needing to speak with you for a while now. About…everything," she ended lamely.

    "All right," he replied slowly.

    Zelda sighed. "You never did allow me to explain, Link." She looked down at her hands. "I didn't lie when I said I loved you," she whispered.

    "What about the Duke?" he asked roughly.

    "He's gone," she replied, looking up at him once again. "I spent time with him because I felt obligated. It was foolish of me, and I apologize. Please believe me when I say that I would have rather have spent that time with you." Zelda began to reach for his hand, but stopped herself. "Please…" she murmured.

    "So now I am to forgive you, am I correct? It is not that simple, Zelda! You have naively played with men's hearts!" Link rose with a long sigh. He positioned himself at the hearth, his back to her. Tapping his fingers on the dusty marble, he said, "I don't know what to think anymore, Zelda. I don't know what to believe - "

"Believe me when I say that I love you!" Zelda exclaimed, hurrying to his side. "I never meant to hurt you." She bit the inside of her cheek, close to tears. "I…"

He interrupted. "I know you meant no harm, but do you not know that we can never be together?" Link put his face in his hands. "I am a bastard son, Zelda. Your love is both sweet and bitter to me.

    Zelda took his hand, forcing him to look at her. "There as to be a way, Link. Your father could have been high-ranking, and even if he had been a servant, your mother was a duchess!" She kissed his fingers. "Oh, Link, I love you so."

    He stared at her once again. Taking her face in his hands, he replied, "Do you know how long I waited for you to say those words? That when you said that you loved me in the gardens, that my heart was filled with joy?" He ran one hand through her hair. "I have loved you for an eternity, it seems like."

    But then he pulled away, making Zelda gasp softly. He turned around, folding his arms. "We cannot do this," he whispered harshly.

    Zelda's heart squeezed. "Oh, Link." She went and stood in front of him, taking his arm. "I know there is a way," she replied firmly, "I know."

    "That is wishful thinking." His eyes projected his sadness over the matter. "You are being cruel to yourself, Zelda - "

    "No!" she exclaimed, "Do not patronize me, Link! I will make a way!" Her voice was so vehement that Link didn't reply for some time.

    He did, eventually, pull her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I believe you," he said, smiling a little. "And I would never patronize you." Then he kissed her.

    It was the sweetest, most tender kiss Zelda had ever received. Every emotion and passion from both of them was shown with that kiss. Link kissed every inch of her face - her nose, ears, lips, and hair. He kissed the hollow of her neck, which made her sigh. Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

    After quite a long passage of time, they pulled apart to catch their breath. Link whispered his love to her over and over again, while she replied in kind. They were unaware of their social status at that moment. They were only aware of each other and each other's love. It was the only thing that mattered.


	7. Attempts at Persuasion

Disclaimer: Why do I do this? WHY? [scratches head] Well, I don't own the Legend 'o Zelda. harrumph I really am freezing here BRRRR!

* * *

**Zelda's Choice**

_Attempts at Persuasion_

    Zelda pulled back from Link, although shyly. She then looked up at his perfect face. Slightly embarrassed for an odd reason, Zelda blushed.

    "You're turning red," Link noted, grinning.

    Zelda slapped his arm playfully. "Jerk," she replied, "I am not.

    "Yes, you are." He kissed the top of her head. "You're a terrible liar.

    She swiftly pulled away, turning. "You will get nothing more from me then," she replied, attempting to sound serious. She failed miserably.

    Link wrapped his arms around her from behind. Zelda giggled as he began to kiss her ear, and then the back of her neck. Goosebumps formed along her skin from his touch. She sighed. "Link…" she whispered, "what are we going to do?"

    He continued to kiss her, making her shiver. He laughed in her ear. "It can wait," Link breathed, warming her neck. Zelda giggled again.

    She forced herself to face him. Tracing random patterns on his chest, she said, "Link, I'm serious. We need to talk about this. My father is a hard man to persuade." Zelda looked down. "I cannot be forced to be with another man," she whispered.

    He lifted her chin. "I know," he said simply. She smiled in return.

    "I love you, Link."

    He smiled broadly. "I know." As Zelda attempted to smack him for not replying the same, he covered his mouth with hers. Few words were exchanged thereafter.

* * * *

    Zelda sat on her father's indigo sofa, sipping her tea silently. Link sat next to her, although he wasn't drinking any tea - he seemed to be fascinated with the floor. His mouth was tense, and his forehead was furrowed in thought. Zelda sighed inwardly.

    The King of Hyrule sat across from the pair, his eyes watching their every gesture. He eventually set his cup of tea down, rather loudly, and cleared his throat. Link looked up instantly, his face stricken with thousands of emotions. Zelda attempted to catch his eye, but he didn't notice. "Now," the king said, "what is it you wish to speak to me about?" He poured himself another cup of tea.

    Zelda gripped her tea cup's handle while her heart began to race. She replied, "Father, I…we - "

    Link interrupted her, to Zelda's surprise. She looked to him. "I have come, Your Highness, for a request. A very grand request." One of his eyes twitched slightly.

    The king raised an eyebrow. "Anything for my late sister-in-law's son," he replied.

    Link was so tense that Zelda was afraid he'd fall over - like a wooden board. "I wish to court your daughter, Your Highness," he stammered, his voice tight.

    Zelda's heart overflowed right then - Link was very brave to even attempt to ask such a request. Her love for him increased each moment.

    The king set his tea cup on the table while simultaneously uncurling his fingers from the handle. His jaw twitched. "No," he answered firmly.

    Zelda's heart fell. How could he deny the request so quickly? "Father," she replied, "you haven't even listened to us. Do you think that we would ask such a thing without first contemplating the results? Truly, Father, I - "

    Link looked at her, his eyes showing his pain. Zelda became silent. This was his struggle, not hers.

    "Your Highness," Link said quietly, "You do not have to remind me of my lineage. I know as well as you that I am a bastard son." He took a deep breath. "But that does not necessarily mean that I would not be a good match for your daughter. Please, hear me out." His eyes became locked with the king's.

    "Go on," the king replied slowly.

    "I…do not know who my father was. I have always believed him to have been a servant, a man of the lower class." Link frowned. "But I do not even know if that is true. What if, indeed, my father had been someone of higher status - possibly a lord himself?" He paused. "I did not come here to debate my father's position, however," he eventually said. "If you were to allow me to court your daughter it does not mean that I would become a king."

    "As simply her consort," the king finished. "Still," he replied, "how does that diminish the chance of losing vital support? You would still be her husband, despite your exact position."

    Zelda frowned. The two men seemed to have forgotten her presence. Shrugging inwardly, she began to smile. They meant well. "Father," she interrupted, "do you not think that if I married someone of lower status that we would win great support from the middle and lower classes? Those are the people who are the backbone of Hyrule. Without them, the country would not survive." Link looked back at her, and he smiled. She smiled back.

    The king sighed once again. "You have a point." He paused, thinking. "If," he replied, "I allowed you to court my daughter, it would have to be slowly, almost secretly. The lords would need time to become comfortable with the idea." He smiled slightly. "I am not denying your request, but allow me to think about it for sometime." The king added, "Truthfully, despite your unknown heritage, Link, you would be my first choice for a suitor my daughter. Remember that." Rising, he held out his hand.

    Link also rose and shook his hand firmly. "Thank you, Your Highness," he replied.

    The king waved his hands. "I have not granted anything as of yet, my boy." He then went to his daughter. Taking her hands he asked softly, "Is this what you want, my Zelda?"

    She nodded. "Yes, Father. It is. I love him so."

    He hugged her tightly. "I'm glad," he replied quietly.

    Exiting, Link continued to make known his gratitude, while Zelda pulled on his arm, wanting to leave. The pair eventually walked out the door, and their faces were smiling. The conversation had gone well. It was quite a surprise.


	8. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Legend of Zelda, you silly numnuts! Sheesh

* * *

**Zelda's Choice**

_A New Beginning_

    Time passed. Winter turned into spring - skeletal trees seemed to lift themselves up once more, as if to drink in the warm sunshine. Tiny blossoms grew and fell to the machinations of the wind. The land became a warm color of peridot and emerald; the rising of temperatures brought smiles to the faces of both peasants and lords alike.

    The cold of winter did nothing to dampen Zelda's spirits, however. Love can bring needed warmth to any person, despite the season. Her emotions were a mixture of simple delight, keen excitement, and utter euphoria. Link's presence made her smile. His touch made her blush. His kisses made her heart race. His love completed her.

    The King of Hyrule did consent to Link's courting of Zelda, although hesitantly. He continued to fear the reaction of the lords. To his surprise, though, they were quite supportive. Link had always been a favorite of any person he came in contact with. It was the same with the lords of the land.

    Marriage of the pair was on the minds of many a person, but they stayed silent. There was no use in rushing it. Their time would come, eventually.

* * * *

    Walking in the gardens, Zelda and Link were silent. Their hands were intertwined, and their faces displayed their happiness. Their courting had been tumultuous, to say the least; mostly due to the king's constant anxiety and Link's initial hesitation. They had bickered once or twice, but apologies were made and peace was restored. Their love continued to blossom - each silly argument and concern made it stronger. The two could not be parted. One always seemed incapable of functioning without the other. 

    Zelda looked up at Link, smiling. He eventually smiled in return. Lightly tugging at her arm, Link led her to a nearby bench.

    Sitting he said, "I love you, Zelda." His eyes shone. 

    She kissed his fingers. "I love you too, Link," she replied quietly. 

    Running his fingers though her loose golden hair, he was silent. He simply watched her with his deep blue eyes. "Zelda," he eventually said, "I would like to ask something of you." 

    Zelda smiled broadly. Curling a piece of his own hair between her fingers, she replied, "Of course. Anything." 

    He then looked down, blushing, and began to trace random patterns on the bench. Zelda frowned, watching him. Why was he so hesitant? She eventually received her answer. 

    He looked up once more; his eyes were bright. "Zelda, will…will you marry me?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

    Zelda's initial reaction was shock. Marriage? It quickly turned to excitement, however, then to complete joy. Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him soundly on the lips. "Link!" she exclaimed, "of course I'll marry you! Yes, oh, yes!" 

    Link's smile was so full of happiness that Zelda's heart ached. He was so wonderful. "Good," he answered quietly. He then began to kiss her, even more fervently than before. Kissing him just as fervently, Zelda was bursting with love for him. His lips touched every part of her face, neck, hands - everything. She simply clung to him, and then began to kiss the same places on him. 

    They were completely unaware of anyone else walking by. Even loud whispers and shrill giggles were unnoticed. It was only the two of them in the entire world. No one else was there, nothing else mattered. 

    It was perfect.


	9. Epilogue: One Year Later

    Disclaimer: Doesn't the fact that I just wrote "disclaimer" point out that I don't own The Legend of Zelda? Right? B/c why would I be disclaiming something that I own and earn bizillions of dollars off of? I so smart---me deserve a reward---OOH COOKIES! C is for Cookie, is good enough for me!

* * *

**Zelda's Choice**

_Epilogue: One Year Later_

    Zelda smiled as she watched the pair enter. Sitting on the one of the thrones, she beckoned the two forward. Link stood beside her - since he was simply her consort he was not able to occupy a throne. It never truly mattered to him, though; Link had never been one for power.

    Zelda watched as Duke Kyanel of Farthington Hills and his new wife, the Duchess Faelyn, bowed and curtsied. Faelyn was a tiny woman with chestnut locks and hazel eyes. Her face was sweet and pretty. Kyanel was beaming, and Zelda could hardly restrain a laugh. He seemed very happy.

    "I have not seen you for quite sometime, Duke Kyanel," Zelda remarked, smiling. "And I would assume that this is your new wife?"

    Kyanel nodded. "Yes," taking Faelyn's hand, "we were married just this past winter." He added, "The loveliest season of the year."

    Link tipped his head in acknowledgement. "Congratulations," he said quietly, "I hope you will have a wonderful marriage together."

    "Thank you, Your Highnesses," Faelyn replied in a high-pitched voice, although very softly. "We will be very happy, I'm sure."

    "Would you two like some tea in our apartments?" Zelda asked.

    Kyanel replied, "That would be wonderful. Thank you." The two couples left the throne room and quickly walked to Zelda and Link's rooms. When they arrived, Zelda rang a bell and notified a servant of their need for refreshments. Kyanel and Faelyn sat on one sofa, and Zelda and Link occupied another. Their tea soon arrived.

    "Well, Your Highness," Kyanel said, "How is everything here? All's well, I assume?" He took a sip of tea.

    Zelda replied, "Quite well, I assure you. Link and I are very happily married, right?" She poked her husband in the ribs, making him blush. She laughed. "Yes, at least I think so."

    Their conversation lasted for quite sometime, although it was mostly between Zelda and Kyanel. Occasionally Faelyn would interject a comment or two, but Link was fairly silent. Zelda knew he was only conversational around her, but usually not to such an extreme.

    When the sun began to set, Kyanel found that they should be going. Zelda made arrangements for their stay at the castle. Leaving, they thanked them for their hospitality and said good-bye. Zelda plopped back down on a sofa, smiling broadly.

    "Those two make quite a pair, don't they, Link?" she asked off-handedly. Link murmured a response, but it was unheard by his wife. Beckoning him to her, Zelda said, "What's wrong, Link? You have been so quiet today. Did something happen?" Concern for him flooded her features.

    "No, not particularly," he replied quietly, not truly answering her question.

    Zelda frowned. "Link…" she whined, "what's wrong? You're going to have to tell me." With mock seriousness she said, "I order you to explain."

    He smiled slightly and plopped himself down next to her. "That Duke is a fairly accomplished man," he remarked. Zelda raised an eyebrow at the subject change. What was wrong with him? Link then asked suddenly, "Why did you choose me over him, Zelda? You could have had any man you wanted." He looked down.

    Zelda knew her husband too well to believe that he was saying things like that simply for attention. Her ire rose slightly, though. How could he say such a thing? "Because I didn't want to marry him," she replied firmly, "I only wanted you." She then laced a hand around his waist, pulling him close. "I don't give a damn what that silly duke has accomplished, or what wonderful lineage he has been given, or how charismatic or charming he is. The fact is that Kyanel isn't _you_." Zelda snuggled up against him. "Don't ever ask such a thing," she said quietly.

    Link sighed. "Are you sure?" He began to relax.

    "Of course I'm sure, you silly man," Zelda replied, looking up at him. "I made my choice, and it was you." Then she kissed him hard on the mouth, running her hands through his hair. "I love you, Link," she whispered

    His smile was infectious. "Ah, my dove, I love you too." He kissed her and held her close.

    Confidence was restored. Love continued to bloom. And a choice was finalized. The Princess of Hyrule had found and chose her one-true love, and it was absolute.

**THE END!!!!!!**


End file.
